


Untitled

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sam's Angst Beard, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Cas starts noticing Sam hasn't been shaving his face.





	Untitled

Once Cas starts noticing that Sam hasn’t been shaving his face he starts getting so mad about it and he doesn't even get why. He tells Sam to please clean up any time he can because he doesn’t get it at all and it’s distracting him too much. At some point, Sam snaps, 'cause he’s too stressed about everything. “It’s my face, I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

There’s a long pause, and before Sam can apologize for snapping Cas sighs and reaches and touches the goddamn beard and he’s still mad but now he thinks he Gets it and, _oh_? Alright. He’s still so uncomfortable with the fact that he’s been thinking so much about body hair but he tells Sam, “It suits you,” and though he really thinks it does, he actually wants to say it’s softer than he thought it’d be, more inviting.


End file.
